


The Butterfly Effect

by Lady_Firiel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Developing Relationship, Focus on Midorima's feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firiel/pseuds/Lady_Firiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is this theory in the mathematical field according to which a single flap of a butterfly’s wings can cause a hurricane at the other side of the globe.</i><br/>To Midorima Shintarō it made no sense.<br/>That was until Takao Kazunari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~!  
> So, this is my very first work in the KuroBas fandom and since I love Midorima and Takao, both as characters and as a pair, it's only fair that my first work includes them, isn't it~?  
> Well, what else? I'm not a native English speaker, though I tried my best, so... Have mercy?  
> Just joking~. Hope you enjoy this little thing~.

**_The Butterfly Effect_ **

 

 _“Does the flap of a butterfly’s wings in Brazil set off a tornado in Texas?”_  
-Edward Norton Lorenz _._

There is this theory in the mathematical field according to which a single flap of a butterfly’s wings can cause a hurricane at the other side of the globe.  
Midorima Shintarō was someone who believed in science, he had a rational and analytic mind –even though he followed horoscope, better safe than sorry, you know-, but that theory sounded to him like a bunch of nonsense. How could a small, harmless butterfly create something as dangerous as a tornado? And so far away nevertheless.  
It made no sense.  
«The butterfly is a just an example, Midorima» had said Akashi that one time he mentioned it to him «It’s the principle what’s important».  
He wasn’t convinced, but then the whole “Generation of Miracles” thing happened and he just stopped dwelling on it.  
That was until Takao Kazunari.

Their first meeting held no meaning to him. Takao’s team was just another one the powerful Generation of Miracles had defeated, not different from the ones before nor from the ones that were yet to come.  
The young point guard’s figure had flew past him and through his mind like a little, anonymous white butterfly. Nothing happened and his life kept going on like it did before.

Their second meeting, and the first one Midorima actually recalls, was the real beginning.  
Their path crossed on the way to the gym at Shūtoku, when Takao came to him and greeted him by calling his name («How do you know my name?» «Almost everyone who plays basketball knows your name!»).  
During the following days Midorima noticed that whenever he stayed late to practice shooting the dark haired guy stayed too. It was as if he was competing with him.  
When, one evening, the green haired shooter confronted the other about it, he, Takao, it seemed, simply told him how his team faced off Teikō and lost miserably and how he swore to get revenge on the very same guy who was now playing on his same team and therefore there was no meaning in holding grudges.  
«I want you to recognize me» he said. «Before you know it I’ll send you a roaring pass, _Shin-chan_ ».  
At that time he had no way to know it, but _that_ was the moment; Takao’s first “Shin-chan” was the flap of a little white butterfly’s wings which would set off a tornado in his own world.

And so it went on, before he noticed Takao had made his way into Midorima’s life, deep and strong, to the point where hanging out together and being carted around in a rickshaw after the umpteenth victory at rock-paper-scissor felt perfectly normal, like it’s always been meant to happen that way.  
Playing –and losing- against Kuroko and Kagami, along with the rest of Seirin, gave him a push towards the right way to the top.  
Playing alongside the Shūtoku regulars, feeling like a team the same way it was before everything back at Teikō… Maybe the basketball which Kuroko played wasn’t so bad, even if they lost against Rakuzan.  
On his way to learning to trust his teammates, Midorima had always had someone by his side, a little white butterfly which flapped its wings with every _Shin-chan_.  
Before he could notice and do something about it, every “ _Shin-chan!_ ”, small and casual, started to create a miniature hurricane in his mind and soul.  
His head was spinning, each time he was with Takao he seemed to lose track of what he was doing.  
He felt it, something was confusing him –not that it was hard to tell-, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, understand just _what_ was making him feel like he was being swirled around by some force that could rival that of a hurricane.  
He liked Takao, of course. As a teammate, as a basketball player, as an on-and-off court partner.  
As a friend. And, maybe, even as _a little more_.  
Maybe it was that particular thought that was making him feel so frustrated and helpless, like he was fighting an hopeless battle against a wind too strong to stop.  
He was scared, because he knew how tornadoes destroyed everything around them and he definitely didn’t want to break and find himself lying on the ground with no force to stand after the hurricane made a mess out of his mind and soul.  
Damn Takao and all his “ _Shin-chan!_ ”s, driving him crazy.  
Damn his feelings for being so unguarded that they got swept off by some sort of emotional tornado.

Midorima thought back to the theory according to which a single flap of a butterfly’s wings could cause a hurricane at the other side of the globe.  
Maybe he was starting to get the meaning behind it.

As the new school year was about to begin Midorima was still tormented by his swirling feelings.  
It was late march, the first cherry trees were blooming, spreading pink soft petals everywhere; every walk to school felt like a cheap scene from some of the shōjo manga his female classmates read.  
Spring is a time for love, maybe because it’s supposed to bloom the same way flowers do and fill the air with sweetness.  
But spring is also a time for butterflies, maybe some little white ones desperately flapping their wings and setting off hurricanes somewhere in the world. Or in someone’s mind and soul.  
He and Takao were undeniably close now, but was their closeness that of two friends? Was it that of someone _a little more_?  
Midorima didn’t know, he just knew he _would have to know_ at a certain point. 

It was a lazy afternoon with no club activities, which would start again right after the beginning of the new semester, and the Shūtoku soon-to-be second year pair was having a walk in the warm weather.  
For reasons no one knows they ended up in a park, surrounded by pink cherry flowers, happy children, bright green grass and Midorima’s own bright green hair, as Takao joked. The shooter merely grunted in response.  
The merry noises of the kids didn’t bother him as much as Midorima thought they would and he was glad for that.  
While they kept walking through the park, somehow one of his hands, the right one, the one without bandages, reached for Takao’s, silently and shyly.  
When his long fingers brushed the back of the other’s hand he felt a chill run down his spine and tried to retract the appendage, but something stopped him: it was something small, smaller than his hand, even though not by much, warm, soft and calloused at the same time.  
It was Takao’s hand, making its way around his the same way its owner slowly but deeply made his way into Midorima’s life, mind and soul.  
The green haired felt his heart going crazy, as if it wanted to tear a hole in his chest and start to run far, far away from that guy and everything related to him.  
He stopped, and Takao stopped along with him.  
He turned and looked at his companion, seriousness darkening his green eyes.  
The point guard looked back at him, perplexity in his own blue-grayish eyes.  
«Shin-chan?» he called.  
And then it happened.  
Midorima brought his free hand to the other’s cheek, then he leaned in and… Kissed him.  
There was a moment of fear, of utter terror, until he felt Takao responding to his kiss.  
The hold on the hand lessened and the shorter one brought both his arm around the taller’s neck, wrapping them and bringing him closer while the shooter’s hands rested on the other’s hip, sneakily making their way to his back.  
In that moment, Midorima realized, neither his mind nor soul were swirling; everything was quiet, even his loud heart seemed to have calmed itself.  
All the pieces were now in their rightful places.  
Maybe that was the eye of the hurricane, the one place where you were safe, where it didn’t matter that everything around you was floating randomly, the tornado wouldn’t harm you anymore.  
He was realizing now the meaning behind that old theory according to which a single flap of a butterfly’s wings can cause a hurricane at the other side of the globe.  
The smallest changes could generate the biggest consequences. And Takao had indeed felt like one very small change at the beginning.  
But each of his “ _Shin-chan_ ”, just like a butterfly’s flap of wings, had started to make everything turn and spin, so slowly at first that he didn’t even notice until the spin was so fast, faster than Kuroko’s _ignite pass kai_ , and he knew not how to stop it. Before he noticed, he was being spun around by a hurricane of new feelings.  
But now he had reached the eye of the hurricane, the core of his feelings, if you want, and everything was back to how it was before, only slightly better. 

He tightened his hold on his little white butterfly. He’d make sure that it wouldn’t set off any more tornadoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? Hope you found it good.  
> A small note: I do know that Hurricanes and Tornadoes are not really the same thing, but I am a lazy writer and since they, uhm, pretty much work in the same way I just used the two words as synonyms. Forgive me this time, will you~? Thank you~.
> 
> Thank you for reading all of that, feel free to give me suggestions of any kind, whether they're on writing, grammar, character portraying... Just shot!  
> See you~.


End file.
